


Я всегда тебя искал...

by Alylessa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Как я запомнил черты его лица? Я никак не мог выкинуть их из головы, и я не знал, бывает ли так вообще, или я просто странный, но что-то мне подсказывало, что я должен встретить его на улице и мы должны прожить всю жизнь вместе.





	1. One more time...

**Author's Note:**

> MODERN!AU  
> AU!ВОССТАНИЕ  
> РЕИНКАРНАЦИЯ
> 
> Кто-то, кажется, пересмотрел работы Макото Синкая, под впечатлениями от них и пишу эту историю.
> 
> Содержит элементы кроссовера с аниме-мирами Макото Синкая, в частности с «Твое имя» и «Пять сантиметров в секунду».
> 
> Сонгфик на песню «One more time, one more chance» Масаёси Ямадзаки

«Что, если я потеряю больше, чем мое сердце способно будет простить?  
Сколько боли придется пережить, прежде чем я увижу тебя вновь?  
Еще раз, пожалуйста, не меняйся.  
Еще раз, к моменту, где мы вместе»

И снова голые тюремные стены поприветствовали меня, стоило только очнуться от короткого тяжёлого сна. Тело мое окаменело. Свою единственную руку, прикованную к стене стальным браслетом, я и вовсе не чувствовал. Не лишиться бы и её.

Дни, проведённые в том затхлом промозглом подвале, сливались в единый бесформенный ад, где моими единственными соседями были жирные тюремные крысы, так и норовившие укусить за пальцы босых ног. Но куда больше крыс, которые словно состояли из отвратительного писка и острых мелких зубов, меня сводила с ума абсолютная неизвестность.

Я доверял своим людям и был полностью уверен в Ханджи и Леви, но беспокойство, с первого дня пустившее крепкие корни, мучило меня. Мои игры с огнём на сей раз могли привести меня к казни.

Мысль о том, что мне суждено было пасть от рук алчных приспешников короля, после длинного пути, пройденного в войне с титанами, была невыносима. Лишь трусливый Фриц стоял между мной и моей целью — именно поэтому я и поднял мятеж. Отбросить мечту о Шиганшине и заветном подвале не входило в мои планы.

И что там с Леви… Шина, Роза, Мария…

Леви, дьявол тебя побери! Вместо того, чтобы продумывать возможные исходы и решения, я думаю о тебе, раковой опухолью засевшим в моем мозгу. Знай я тогда, какую власть ты обретёшь надо мной, оставил бы в Подземельях.

Хотя кого я обманываю? Не оставил бы. Ни за что бы не оставил.

Стража не давала воды, губы мои пересохли. Но отчего-то я снова улыбался — видимо, эти стены всё-таки свели меня с ума окончательно.

Вдали похоронным набатом раздались чьи-то шаги. Хоть волком вой — надоели. Что им ещё было от меня нужно? Или они полагали, что недостаточно дерьма выбили из меня за эти дни?

Я попытался привстать, и всё мое отбитое тело отозвалось болью. Гематомы. Проклятье. Ненавистное неведение!

Это было похоже на радость. Знакомое лицо. Хотя... Это всего лишь Найл.

— Видок, Эрвин, у тебя дерьмовый, — он не спешил заходить в камеру, рассматривал меня сквозь приоткрытую дверь. — Последний раз ты был таким красавчиком ещё в кадетке, когда не смог управиться с лошадью и она протащила тебя за собой с полсотни метров.

— Да, — я почти улыбнулся, вспомнив свой первый год в кадетском корпусе и проблемы взаимоотношений с лошадьми. — Я тогда думал, что мои дни в кадетском корпусе сочтены.

— Если бы, — проворчал Найл, зайдя, наконец, в камеру. — Ты же как репейник: как вцепишься во что-нибудь, так всеми силами ада не отдерёшь. Да еще и чертовски живучий, удачливый ты сукин сын! Я был уверен, что ты пойдёшь на корм титанам ещё на первой же вылазке, а твои «крылья свободы» уже двадцать лет мне глаза мозолят, чёртов фанатик, — внезапно он тяжело вдохнул, постарев за мгновение лет на десять. — Вот только на сей раз ты облажался, приятель.

— Ещё не вечер, Найл, — нужно было ответить как можно более беспечно, но чувство беспокойства, близкое к панике, холодной змеёй свернулось где-то в районе груди. Найл не пришёл бы ко мне просто так.

Он горько усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд.

— Ты бы поубавил самоуверенности, Эрвин. Своего главного козыря ты лишился — коротышку уже два дня как сцапали, а никто больше не печётся о твоей шкуре с таким отчаянным безрассудством.

Впервые я был так благодарен царившему в камере полумраку, поскольку не был уверен, что Найл не смог разглядеть испытанного мной в тот миг первобытного ужаса.

— Вот как, — мне самому не верилось, что я смог совладать с голосом. Паника так и норовила накрыть меня с головой, но... привычки. Нужно было мыслить хладнокровно. Иначе совсем беда. — Кого ещё схватили?

Я отчаянно желал верить, что Ханджи сумела увести остальных. Будь это не так, Найл уже выдал бы эту информацию — за двадцать пять лет знакомства я научился читать его, как открытую книгу.

— Увы, никого. Эта чокнутая баба убежала, прихватив с собой монстра. Ты хорошо её выдрессировал.

— Ханджи умеет учиться на ошибках, Найл, не то что ты.

— Оставь свой сарказм, Эрвин! — вдруг рявкнул Найл. — Это ты пойдешь на эшафот со своим верным псом, а не я.

Вспышка ярости оставила его. Он тяжело выдохнул и наконец приблизился ко мне, присев на корточки.

— Эрвин, в этот раз ты вляпался серьезно, — прошептал он, едва наши лица оказались на одном уровне. — На кой чёрт ты вообще это затеял? Зачем тебе понадобилось свергать короля? Сидел бы себе спокойно на командорском кресле, игрался бы со своими титанами. Вбил в голову черт знает что!

Меньше всего на свете я хотел выслушивать нотации от Найла. Когда-то давно он отринул мои идеи и пошел своей дорогой. Это было похоже на предательство, это чувство меня до сих пор не покинуло, и слушать его почти искренние причитания было выше моих сил.

— Какое тебе может быть до этого дело?

— Мне? Да мне наплевать на вашу кучку фанатиков, — Найл крепко сжал кулаки, у него то и дело тряслась нижняя губа. Он был в ярости.

— Тогда почему пришел?

— Да потому что ты не чужой мне человек, упрямый ты осёл! — Найл вскочил и отвернулся от меня, и я заметил, как по его телу пошла дрожь. — Ты был мне братом, и, не смотря на то, что сейчас мы не в лучших отношениях, я не хочу видеть то, как ты болтаешься в петле.

Он мгновение помолчал, словно собираясь духом, а потом, наконец, тихо произнес:

— Эрвин, вас обоих казнят завтра, на рассвете.

Как будто голову отсекли. Я резко выдохнул и понял, что не могу вдохнуть. Я чувствовал, что тонул в том приговоре, и слова Найла раздавались уже издали, как будто сквозь толщу воды, с трудом доходя до меня.

— Я постарался сделать всё, что было в моих силах, но ты, Эрвин, ядовитая заноза в заднице всей знати. Да они почти пляшут от радости, что появилась возможность избавиться разом и от тебя, и от Леви. Суда не будет, Эрвин. Вас ждёт виселица.

Ни мне, ни Леви не была уготована спокойная смерть в постели, в глубокой старости. Я знал это. Наша жизнь могла оборваться в любой момент тысячи раз до этого дня, и я, наверно, даже готовился к этому; но оказалось, что подготовиться к такому невозможно. Не такой я видел свою кончину.

Моя привычка анализировать все возможные варианты развития событий сыграла со мной злую шутку. Я не мог просить Найла помочь нам — он бы не предал корону; я не мог самостоятельно организовать наш побег — несколько недель в тюрьме плохо сказались на моей и без того отвратительной после потери руки физической форме; даже Ханджи не могла сотворить чудо и вытащить нас из плена до рассвета.

В этой ситуации мне пришла в голову только одна-единственная мысль.

— Где он? — мой голос прозвучал глухо, но на удивление спокойно. Все еще.

Найл настороженно покосился на меня и ответил спустя несколько мгновений:

— В этой же тюрьме, в другой камере.

— Отведи меня к нему.

— Даже не смей просить меня…

— Найл, — что-то в моём голосе заставило его посмотреть мне прямо в глаза. — Я не буду просить о помощи, клянусь, ни единым словом. Но… Проклятье, во имя нашей старой дружбы, во имя всего, что ты когда-либо любил и во что когда-либо верил — отведи меня к нему. Ты — глава Военной Полиции, это тебе по силам.

Он молчал несколько секунд, после чего хрипло прошептал:

— Я посмотрю, что можно будет с этим сделать.

***

Если у меня и оставались какие-то смутные надежды на спасение, то они были перечёркнуты, едва меня швырнули в карцер, из которого, даже будучи полностью боеспособным, бежать бы я не смог. Мозг продолжал лихорадочно соображать, искать выходы, лазейки, а инстинкт самосохранения выдавал такие гравюры, что сердце билось о рёбра, как птица о прутья решётки. Однако реальность давила, как каменная плита.

Всё это стало неважным, когда дверь карцера снова открылась, и охранники толкнули внутрь Леви.

Я с ужасом разглядывал его разбитое в кровь лицо, покрытую многочисленным ссадинами кожу, и казалось, что мне нечем было дышать от той боли, которую ему пришлось испытать.

Едва охранники заперли тяжёлую железную дверь, как Леви в два шага пересёк разделяющее нас расстояние и упал в мои объятья.

Это заставило меня оцепенеть, я потерял счет времени, будучи не в силах отпустить его. Зарывшись лицом в жёсткие тёмные волосы, я вдыхал его запах, прижимался к макушке губами, и, стоило мне провести рукой по его бледному лицу, словно пытаясь стереть тёмные круги под глазами, разгладить пальцами упрямые морщины, как вдруг всё перестало быть важным. Даже то, что жить нам оставалось всего несколько часов. Как пьяный, я всматривался в его печальные и мутные серые глаза, всем нутром понимая, как же сильно мне его не хватало.

— Как ты попался? — спросил я, обретя, наконец, способность вновь разговаривать.

— Военпол наступал нам на пятки, — от долгого молчания его голос звучал хрипло. — Нужно было дать нашим фору.

— Ты должен был бежать с ними.

— Тогда мы все сидели бы в этих подвалах, — беспечно пожал плечами Леви, словно ему было всё равно, что его ждала смерть и что лицо его напоминало сплошной синяк. — Лучше уж я один.

Я покачнулся и опустился на грязный матрас, увлекая его за собой. Леви сел мне на колени, опустив голову на плечо, и я чувствовал, как он дрожал.

— Тебе страшно? — внезапно спросил он, и я сильнее прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как бешено колотилось его сердце.

— Уже нет, — мне незачем было лгать. Едва смерть стала реальной и настолько неизбежной, мне стало всё равно.

Я не был романтиком, не верил в чудо — а спасти нас могло сейчас только оно. Ханджи знала, что делать с разведкой дальше, и я верил в неё. Моё дело было в надежных руках, а всё остальное, что имело значение, находилось рядом со мной.

— Жаль, что ты не спустился в Подземелья раньше.

— Жаль.

— Мы должны были встретиться раньше.

— Да, намного раньше.

Это было единственное, о чём я сожалел — о времени, что мы провели порознь.

Одно я знал точно: каждый миг, проведенный с ним, был для меня непозволительной роскошью, но я ни минуты не жалел об этом. Я вновь предпочел бы провести несколько ужасающе коротких лет с Леви, чем прожить долгую жизнь без него.

***

После нескольких недель, проведённых в полумраке, я наконец-то почувствовал, как солнечный свет нещадно слепил глаза. Было большим удовольствием подставить лицо солнечным лучам и теплому весеннему ветру.

Я взглянул на чистое небо и подумал, что сегодня — не самый худший день, чтобы умереть.

Вокруг эшафота, поставленного посередине городской площади, уже собралась огромная толпа. «Смерть предателям! Смерть предателям!» — скандировали люди, не столько из чувства патриотизма, сколько от нетерпения увидеть увлекательное зрелище, вместо декораций к которому полагались лишь две висельные петли. Это заставило меня горько усмехнуться — если двадцать лет разведки чему-то и научили, то лишь тому, что смерть не может развлечь.

Леви обводил толпу со знакомым мне презрительным прищуром, настолько родным, что у меня перехватило дух. Я не мог прикоснуться к нему, поэтому всё, что мне оставалось — ободряюще улыбнуться, надеясь, что он не заметит, как постепенно меня начала охватывать паника.

Я не хотел умирать, я не хотел терять Леви. Все казалось мне каким-то жутким сюрреалистичным сном. Казалось, стоило крепко зажмуриться — и я очнусь и окажусь в своей постели, облегченно вздохну, осознав, что это сон и крепко обниму любимого человека.

Это был не сон — добро пожаловать в жестокую реальность, Эрвин Смит.

Охранники остановили нас под аркой эшафота, и на помост вышел человек, чтобы зачитать обвинительный приговор. Не будучи в силах слушать его, я повернулся к Леви, и мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока толпа, застыв в немом молчании, внимала словам палача.

— Поцелуй меня, — внезапно прошептал Леви, и я, не колеблясь ни мгновения, осторожно прижался губами к его бледным, потрескавшимся губам.

В эту секунду во всем мире никого больше не существовало. Я почувствовал, как Леви мягко ответил на мой поцелуй, выдыхая мне в губы заветное «Я люблю тебя», но ответить мне не удалось.

Охранники грубо оттащили нас друг от друга. На моей шее стала стягиваться петля.

Леви тяжело дышал, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица. Он будто ждал от меня очередных уверенных речей. Это была последняя:

— Я не знаю, что нас ждёт, Леви, но клянусь, если там есть что-то, похожее на жизнь, я найду тебя. Я никогда не перестану тебя искать!

Леви вымученно улыбнулся мне, и эта улыбка была последним, что я увидел перед тем, как тьма обняла меня и закрыла мне глаза.


	2. One more chance...

Я всегда ищу тебя где-то.  
В толпе, напротив дома, по ту сторону окна.  
Хотя я знаю, что ты не можешь здесь появиться.  
Если мое желание может исполниться  
— пожалуйста, забери меня к себе прямо сейчас.  
Я докажу тебе, что нет ничего,  
Чего бы я не мог сделать ради тебя.

«Да какого чёрта» — именно так звучала мысль в моей голове, едва первые капли дождя стали падать на плечи. Плохая погода часто заставала меня врасплох. Времени возвращаться домой за зонтом уже не было. Я и без того страшно опаздывал на встречу. Наплевав на всё, я бросился в сторону кофейни за углом, в мокрых отражениях витрин замечая, как постепенно потерял весь наведенный с утра презентабельный вид.

К тому моменту, как я достиг цели, волосы мокрыми сосульками, потемневшие от влаги, упали на лицо. Я знал, что выглядел заспанно, что я осунулся. Впрочем, за пятнадцать лет дружбы Ханджи видела меня и в состояниях похуже.

Я открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Зоэ сидела за столиком в углу маленького уютного зала и что-то строчила в записной книжке — скорее всего, свои размышления об очередных опытах. Ее каштановые волосы, как всегда, были собраны в конский хвост, и она то и дело заправляла за ухо длинную косую челку. Очки были сдвинуты чуть ли не на самый кончик носа. Одета она была в классические черные штаны и белую блузку, а пиджак небрежно висел на спинке ее стула.

— Прости, что опоздал, — бросил я, чмокнув ее в щеку и садясь напротив.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — произнесла она, взглянув на меня поверх очков. В этом была вся Ханджи — её прямота фактически граничила с хамством.

— Под дождь попал, — пробормотал я.

— Да я не о твоей мокрой голове, — ответила она. И захлопнув свою записную книжку, подруга внимательно взглянула в мое лицо. — Ты когда в последний раз спал нормально? У тебя такие синяки под глазами, что в них можно разглядеть всю черноту Вселенной. Ты знаешь, что тебя не допустят к полетам, если врач во время предполетного осмотра увидит твою рожу гибрида панды и человека.

— Я думал, ты дашь мне хотя бы чашку кофе выпить прежде, чем накинуться на меня, — улыбнулся я, подзывая официанта, но Зоэ, как всегда, пропустила всё мимо ушей. Когда её что-то беспокоило, то заткнуть её практически не представлялось возможным.

Мы прервались только на то, чтобы сделать заказ, после чего она вновь принялась за меня.

— Ты рисовал? — спросила Ханджи, увидев черные графитные разводы на моих пальцах, когда я взялся за кружку ароматного латте с корицей. Чёрт, заметила. Впрочем, чего я ожидал? Именно за цепкий ум и пытливый взгляд она стала одним из самых выдающихся ученых-биологов штата.

— Немного, — произнес я, стараясь замять тему, но Ханджи мой ответ явно не удовлетворил. Она знала, что рисую я только когда ко мне вновь возвращаются мои навязчивые сны, которые и становились причиной бессонницы.

В этих кошмарах я видел сражения с какими-то огромными существами-людоедами, символ с перекрещенными крыльями, развевающийся за спиной одного человека… И вот именно этот человек и сводил меня с ума. Я не мог ни о чем думать, кроме него, потому что каждый раз, когда я видел в своих беспокойных снах его лицо, сердце бешено колотилось, грудь словно железным обручем сковывало, и казалось, что ребра сейчас сломаются под напором бури конфликтующих внутри меня эмоций. Разумеется, в такие ночи ни о каком сне и речи идти не могло.

Это началось примерно с моего тридцатого дня рождения, и с тех пор незнакомец из снов почти никогда меня не покидал. Я тратил почти половину оклада на врачей, потому что мой мозг изводил меня мыслями об этом человеке, но никакие курсы психотерапии не помогали — всё было тщетно. Единственным, что ещё как-то помогало облегчить моё состояние, было рисование. В своей квартире я отвёл под студию целую комнату, где повсюду висели рисунки с изображением человека из моих снов.

Я не знал его, вернее, я никогда в жизни не встречал его, но одна только мысль о нём ломала все мои эмоциональные барьеры. Временами я чувствовал себя очень плохо, но пока что мне удавалось держать себя в руках — и всё это благодаря работе. Я был пилотом гражданской авиации — работа очень напряженная, поэтому у меня не было ни единого шанса сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо панели управления самолётом. Вдобавок, хоть я и признавался в этом исключительно самому себе, но только во время полётов мне удавалось выгнать из своей головы этот навязчивый образ.

— Я бы понимала, будь это реальный человек, но гробить себя из-за буйной фантазии — это слишком даже для тебя, блаженного, — Зои так часто это повторяла, что я мог заканчивать фразы за неё. — Тебе тридцать шесть, Эрвин! Семья, отдых — ты, может, не знаешь, но помимо работы и отшельничества в этой жизни бывают и такие вещи.

Вот только проблема была в том, что я не мог думать ни о ком другом. Отношения у меня не клеились и до навязчивых мыслей, ни с женщинами, ни с мужчинами— больше полугода никто рядом со мной не оставался. В конце концов я признал, что мой удел — это секс на одну ночь. Мне это самому не нравилось, но поделать я ничего не мог.

— Ханджи, давай ты сегодня, в виде исключения, избавишь меня от лекций. Эти прописные истины я слышал сотни раз, и отвечу тебе, как всегда — я не могу найти человека, который вытряс бы всё это из моей головы.

— Потому что ты сам никого не ищешь, а любые попытки других людей наладить с тобой отношения отсекаешь на корню.

— Не начинай.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Ханджи, увидев, что я начинаю сердиться. — Только пообещай, что примешь все меры, чтобы вернуть нормальный сон. С твоей работой тебе нельзя хворать.

— Обещаю.

***

Дождь уже давно закончился, и я медленно брёл по улицам вечернего города, погружённый в свои мысли.

Каждую ночь я смотрел на звёзды, которые, словно бриллианты, рассыпались на синем небе, бесконечным бархатом раскинувшимся над головой, и все думал, кого же я ищу?

Было что-то во мне, что не давало покоя и заставляло подолгу ходить по улицам в надежде заметить в толпе знакомое лицо. Я зарегистрировал аккаунты во всех социальных сетях и часами мониторил интернет в надежде найти его. Да, моё поведение ничем не отличалось от поведения сумасшедшего, но я ничего не мог сделать — он не выходил из головы. Словно паразит, он крепко засел в мозгу, не давая нормально существовать уже более шести лет. Я подолгу сидел в своей студии и смотрел на его портреты, выполненные разными техниками и не мог оторвать взгляд от черт его лица. Даже самому себе было стыдно признаться, что я влюбился в человека из сна. Такую дичь даже от пубертатных подростков не услышишь, не то что от взрослого мужчины. Поэтому я чаще всего замыкался в себе, и только Ханджи порой удавалось вытащить меня из собственноручно сплетённого кокона.

Как я запомнил черты его лица? Я никак не мог выкинуть их из головы, и я не знал, бывает ли так вообще, или я просто странный, но что-то мне подсказывало, что я должен встретить его на улице, и мы должны прожить всю жизнь вместе. Временами я даже позволял себе мечтать о нашей совместной жизни… С человеком, которого я не знаю, и который неизвестно существует ли… Господи.

Погружённый в себя, я не заметил, как забрёл в малознакомую мне часть города. Разглядев через дорогу знак метро, я уже собирался направиться домой, но внезапно передо мной прошёл невысокий человек в джинсах и кожаной косухе. Я проследил взглядом весь его путь до припаркованного у тротуара мотоцикла, и почувствовал, как в груди кольнула непонятная тревога.

Это был парень, судя по худощавому строению тела, отсутствию округлостей на груди, широким плечам и узким бёдрам. При взгляде на его хрупкий, почти женственный вид и маленькие узкие ладони становилось не совсем понятно, как он мог управлять таким огромным мотоциклом. Парень спрятал лицо под шлемом, так что я не мог его разглядеть, но его движения, его фигура смутно мне кого-то напоминали — будто я уже видел его раньше. В голову даже пришла мысль, что на его правой руке, между большим и указательным пальцем, должна быть родинка.

Сделав вид, что кому-то звоню, я подошел еще ближе и взглянул на его руку. Он в этот момент протирал салфеткой зеркало заднего вида, и я действительно увидел родинку на руке.

По спине побежали мурашки. Как это возможно?

Одним лёгким движением парень взлетел на мотоцикл, завёл двигатель, и не успел я ужаснуться, что он сейчас уедет, как внезапно незнакомец запрокинул голову, будто в досаде, вытащил ключи из замка зажигания, снял шлем и двинулся обратно в сторону здания. Я не успел увидеть его лица — только тёмные волосы на затылке.

Он скрылся за дверями помещения, на котором значилось «Steven Smith Teamaker»*. Судя по всему, это был чайный магазин.

Пробыв там несколько долгих минут, он вышел, и, увидев его лицо, я застыл, словно молнией пораженный. Внутри меня, будто праздничный фейерверк, взрывались чувства — одно ярче другого. В голове вертелась сотня вопросов, а я стоял в ступоре, не зная, что мне сделать.

Это был тот парень, который снился мне на протяжении шести лет: те же черные волосы — коротко стриженные сзади и с длинной неровной челкой впереди; та же бледная кожа, которая судя по всему совсем не знает, что такое загар; узкие серые глаза, которые из-за того, что он постоянно прищуривает их, кажутся еще меньше; то же лицо «сердечком». Пока я приходил в себя, он забрался на мотоцикл и уехал быстрее, чем я успел что-то произнести. А я так и остался растерянно стоять с прижатым к уху телефоном.

В этот момент откуда-то донёсся отрывок из песни:

_«Я всегда ищу тебя где-то.  
В толпе, и даже в мечтах.  
Хотя я знаю, что ты не можешь здесь появиться.  
Но если чудо произойдет — я хочу показать тебе  
Новое утро, и прошептать:  
"Я люблю тебя", ведь раньше я не мог сказать этого»_

***

— Эрвин, я не могу пробивать людей только потому, что мне этого хочется, — произнес Майк, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла.

— Майк, но ты же полицейский, у тебя есть доступ к базам данных, — не сдавался я, готовый чуть ли не на колени перед другом встать. Я уламывал его на эту авантюру уже битый час, а до этого неделю преследовал того парня, как заправский сталкер. — Мне нужен только один человек. Мне правда нужно знать…

Он некоторое время молчал, видимо что-то обдумывая, а я же не отрывал от него пытливого взгляда.

— Ладно, уговорил, — в конце концов сдался Майк. — Но лишь один раз! Это исключение я делаю только для тебя, может после этого хоть мозги на место встанут, и ты перестанешь тащиться по выдуманному парню.

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил я.

— Хорошо, скажи мне, что о нем известно, — деловито спросил он.

— Его зовут Леви Аккерман, работает в «Smith Teamaker». Ездит на круизере Yamaha VMAX, номера YDZ-424.

Майк вбил данные на своем компьютере. Я как в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как округлились его глаза от удивления, после чего он совершенно ошарашенно уставился на меня. Он был одним из немногих людей, которые видели мои рисунки.

— Так он реальный? — выдал Майк. Судя по его реакции, он не верил собственным глазам.

Кажется, мое сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, сделав сальто. Руки дрожали так сильно, что пришлось сжать их в кулаки.

— Что там? — произнес я севшим голосом.

— Сам почитай, — произнес Майк и распечатал данные. — Если они попадут кому-то в руки, я с тебя шкуру спущу!

— Я тебя ни за что не подставлю, — произнес я, казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и за моей спиной вырастут крылья, и я улечу ко всем чертям, как в рекламе знаменитого энергетика.

***

Еще месяц пролетел совсем незаметно — медицинские осмотры, брифинги, осмотры самолетов и оборудования, напряженные полёты, передышки в пунктах назначения и снова все по кругу. А в те дни, когда у меня не было рейсов, я ошивался возле магазина, где работал Леви. Пару раз заходил, покупал чаи, и вроде как подружился с продавщицей — Петрой. Несколько раз сидел в чайной при магазине, стараясь по крупицам собрать как можно больше информации о нем.

Леви руководил этим филиалом, поэтому в общем зале он практически не появлялся, поглощённый работой. Я видел его всего несколько раз, и каждый раз я ощущал себя чёртовым мальчишкой, который впервые в жизни влюбился. Казалось, еще немного, и слюни начну на него пускать. Так глупо я себя еще не чувствовал.

Чёртов Леви! Я уже даже начал скучать по тем дням, когда просто мониторил сеть в поисках его фотографий. Кстати, оказалось, что он очень не любит фотографироваться и не сидит в социальных сетях, поэтому я и не мог его найти - Петра рассказала.

Я сидел и гадал, как к нему подойти, что сказать, как обратить на себя его внимание и не выглядеть при этом полным идиотом. Вот и угораздило же меня… Я начал штудировать информацию про чаи и мотоциклы — это единственные его увлечения, которые были мне известны. Я даже научился различать «сиккимский» чай от «цейлонского», а «дарджилинг» от «ассамского» — до этого все это смешивалось для меня в одно единственное понятие — «чай».

«Любовь зла» — думал я про себя, в очередной раз ломая голову над тем, как познакомиться с парнем, о котором думал чёртовых шесть лет. Но в голову ничего годного не приходило. Не сказать же ему: «Здравствуй Леви, меня зовут Эрвин и ты снишься мне уже шестой год, и вся моя квартира полна твоих рисунков, и я преследую тебя уже где-то пару месяцев, и вообще, давай поженимся!»

Кстати, кольцо я тоже купил, прикинул приблизительно размер его пальцев. Майк, когда прознал про это, только покрутил пальцем у виска и сказал, что я маньяк. Ханджи же просто долго смеялась — с чувством, с толком и расстановкой.

— Ты бы хоть заговорил с ним для начала, герой-любовник, — произнесла она, отсмеявшись.

Но мне абсолютно на все было плевать, вся моя жизнь крутилась вокруг Леви, как планеты вокруг Солнца. Сомнения терзали меня похлеще плотоядных насекомых. Ощущение того, что я схожу с ума, становилось всё сильнее, хотя ко мне и вернулся более-менее спокойный сон.

И в итоге, в один прекрасный день, я просто решил, что пойду и скажу ему все, что я чувствую. Вот только мне казалось, что я не доживу до вечера — меня раньше сердечный приступ стукнет. Я трижды принял душ, сколько раз почистил зубы уже и не помню. Открыв шкаф, я чуть не разрыдался, ломая голову над тем, что мне надеть.

После целого дня мучений, сомнений и напряжения, я все-таки подъехал к его дому. Прежде, чем я смог уговорить себя зайти в подъезд, я промотал наверно кругов двадцать вокруг высотки, в которой он жил. Даже охранник выполз из своей будки на крыльцо парадного входа и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как я пытаюсь справиться с бурей эмоций, бушующих внутри меня.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил он, подозрительно поглядывая на меня.

— Разве только признаетесь за меня в любви одному человеку, — с чувством произнес я.

— В этом я тебе не помощник, к сожалению, — произнес охранник и сочувствующие похлопал по моему плечу.

Пока я поднимался на лифте на его этаж, мне казалось, что перед глазами прошла вся моя жизнь. Господи, да Боингом-737 управлять было легче, чем заговорить с ним!

Наконец, я подошел к его двери, одергивая себя от мыслей о побеге, и нажал на звонок. Пока я, словно судного дня, ждал его появления, то с запозданием подумал, что мне нужно было что-то купить ему, а в кармане было только кольцо, которое я неизвестно зачем таскал повсюду с собой.

Дверь отворилась и на пороге стоял Леви, выглядевший в белой футболке и серых домашних штанах так возмутительно прекрасно, что мне стало тесно в груди. С влажных волос на плечи капала вода, будто он только недавно вышел из душа.

Леви вопросительно на меня уставился, а я же смотрел на него как на невиданное доселе божество, и не мог произнести ни слова.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — в конце концов не выдержал он.

— Я так долго тебя искал… — это сорвалось с моего языка раньше, чем я успел подумать.

Отлично. Теперь он решит, что я сумасшедший, и будет недалёк от правды.

— О, так ты умеешь разговаривать? А я-то думал, что ты немой, — внезапно проворчал Леви. — Ходит за мной по пятам два месяца… Смотрит так, что и не определишься, съесть хочет или жениться… После пятнадцатого круга вокруг дома, я уже думал, что ты не дойдешь до моей двери.

Я растерянно уставился на него, ожидая чего угодно, но не такой реакции.

— И долго ты будешь стоять как истукан? — произнес он, отодвигаясь в сторону и освобождая проход.

Я медленно переступил порог с опаской поглядывая на него и соображая про себя, бывает ли такое в жизни? А может, я влюбился в маньяка? Может он, как Горгона, заманивает в свою обитель таких же несчастных как я и замораживает взглядом? Да нет, он слишком мелкий для маньяка. Но кем бы он ни был, даже боссом «Якудза», я готов был последовать за ним куда угодно.

Правда, в тот день, когда я пришел в его дом и все-таки признался ему в любви, я еще не знал на что подписался… Оказалось, что этот с виду хрупкий паренек может накостылять тебя не хуже Тайсона, только попробуй надраться и прийти слишком поздно. Правда на моё счастье, из-за профессии я пил крайне редко, но вот тот единственный раз моя бедная печень запомнила надолго. А еще он был жутким чистоплюем. Дома всегда был идеальный порядок и только попробуй что-то испачкать или еще хуже — разбить. А ещё, если не убирать за собой одежду, приходится потом бегать и собирать ее по всему двору, потому что он без лишних слов выкидывает ее в окно. В конце концов я не выдержал и купил удочку, чтобы не бегать по нескольку раз с шестого этажа.

Да, мы постоянно грызлись по мелочи, где-то тяжело притирались, учились взаимодействовать друг с другом. Но, несмотря на все его странности, я чертовски его любил, и никогда не жалел ни об одной минуте, проведенной с ним — словно это было предначертано нам сотни жизней назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Smith Teamaker» - американская компания, которая производит элитные сорта чая. Основана Стивеном Смитом в 1949 году, с тех пор стала мировым брендом.
> 
> Во время официального всеяпонского голосования за самого популярного персонажа манги SnK, проводимого журналом «Bessatsu Shonen Magazine» с октября по декабрь 2017 года, японский филиал «Smith Teamaker Japan» вместе с японским фандомом активно поддерживал Эрвина и Леви в голосовании, делая публикации в своем официальном твиттере.


End file.
